For Him- (Destiel Hogwarts AU)
by Chief Inspector Smith
Summary: ideally this story will include a bit of smut, and a storyline based around the chamber of secrets, but at the moment, it is just fluff. Dean and Cas have become close friends since Cas came to school from "Up North", but eventually their friendship brings about other emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stood before Dean.

His pale skin shimmered in the candlelight of the transfiguration classroom.

Dean hardly noticed the owls and mice making noises in their cages along the walls, he was taking it all in. Cas was standing in front of him, half naked, and Dean knew exactly what he was going to do next.

Cas put his wand in his mouth, with a sly smirk and started to undo his belt...


	2. Chapter 2

"MR. WINCHESTER!"

Dean's eyes shot open, as realisation shot over him. He was in Potions and Snape was not happy with him.

"I know it must be difficult for someone with your mind to pay attention, but please do try!" Snape was standing on the other side of Dean's desk and Snape's voice had the usual tone of malice in it.

"W-what?" Stuttered Dean. Anger grew in his stomach. Why was that all he could think to say?

"I asked you, Mr Winchester, 'what is the best way to retrieve unicorn tail hairs?'"

Silence filled the dungeon. In a panic, Dean looked down towards the piece of parchment on his desk. The parchment that was meant to contain notes.

"As usual, Mr Winchester, you show a flawless representation of the true colours of your house." sneered Snape. A few Slytherins near the front burst into laughter, and the anger in Dean's stomach spread towards his chest. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"FOR WHAT?" Dean burst out, before he could reconsidering saying anything.

"For not paying attention, and another ten for your sheer stupidity." Snape bared his teeth in a quick smile, as the Slytherins laughter grew still louder.

Dean seethed in his seat for the remainder of the lesson, keeping one eye on the clock.

He would be with Cas next lesson. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors always had charms together.

And Dean couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach at this thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean hurried through the corridors, pushing smaller students out of his way.

There were very few students that were actually bigger than Dean. He was a sixth year and rather muscly for his age.

He saw a head of dark scraggily hair ahead, and his heart leapt. He dashed around a seventh year girl and Wham!

Dean fell to the ground with a smaller body wriggling underneath him. Dean jumped up and peered down at the small child. "You alright, kid?" he mumbled.

The body belonged to a small boy. He was a first year, who was small for his age, had fair hair and big glasses.

"...y-yeah" stuttered the kid, "just hope my camera is okay." he lifted up a big camera that was strapped around his neck. "I'm Colin Creevey…" but Dean had already turned his attention to where he last saw the dark hair.

He was gone. "Dammit" Dean pouted, as he ignored Colin and continued to dash through the corridor like nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean screeched around the last bend, and sure enough, there he was. Cas. Confused expression (as always) and holding his folder to his chest. He was standing right outside the charms classroom as people filed into the room behind him. He was looking around, surveying the hallways, and gave a half smile when he saw Dean.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean beamed.

"Nothing" Cas smirked before leading Dean into the classroom.

They pulled up to a table halfway down the room and swung their bags onto the table. As they unpacked their quills and parchment, Dean couldn't help but think about how much he had actually tried to work in class this year. He had never cared about grades or smarts and rarely did notes, but Cas had changed that.

Cas had come to the school at the start of that school year. He said that he was previously at a school "up North", but he never told anyone which one.

Dean hadn't noticed him at first, not until he sat next to him in Charms. They became fast friends and Dean had grown very close to Cas.

"Good day?" Dean asked.

"Average" replied Cas. He never was much of a small talker, but Dean didn't mind. Neither was he, after all.

The class grew silent as Professor Flitwick started to talk. Dean tried his hardest to pay attention, but his eyes kept swivelling down to Cas' hand, which was scribbling notes, almost impossibly fast and neat. He had muscular, but they were still delicate.

Dean could have stared at Cas' hands for hours, but that's when Professor Flitwick interrupted his day-dreaming.

"And what do you think it is Mr Winchester?" the professor was sitting on his usual high seat at the front of the classroom and had an eyebrow raised towards Dean.

"I… um" Crap! How could this happen twice in one day?

"Well?" said Flitwick, impatiently.

Dean was just about to give into his fate when he gasped. Cas' hand was in his, under the table. His skin was cold but soft. Dean almost complained when Cas took away his hand, but then dean realised there was a piece of paper in his open hand.

Dean gave a smile and glanced down at it casually.

"… well Mr Winchester?" exhaled Flitwick, he was not on the edge of his chair, glaring with impatience.

Dean gave a smile, the answer was in his head. "I think that Fura Verto would not be powerful enough for something on that scale."

There was a moment of silence, and Flitwick gave a half smile and continued on with his lecture.

"Thankyou," Dean mouthed to Cas.

Cas gave a rare broad smile back. "Write" he replied, bowing his head towards Dean's parchment, where he had scribbled on two sentences.

Dean blushed and they both continued to do their work, though Dean had a smile on his face, for the remainder of the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

After charms it was the last class of the day; Care of Magical Creatures- in which Dean was again with Cas. They walked through the courtyard together, on the way to Hagrid's Hut, where Professor Kettleburn had told them all to meet each lesson. Cas clung his folder to his chest as always and had a big backpack on. Dean, on the other hand only had a small bag, and walked with only one strap on his shoulder.

These factors made them look like odd friends as they passed groups of giggling girls. Most of whom seemed to smile at Dean as he walked. But he didn't notice.

Why didn't he notice, thought Cas, does he already have a girl-

Even in his mind, he didn't want to complete the sentence. But that is when he saw that Dean didn't notice because he was looking at Cas.

Cas gave a smile. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Dean averted his eyes quickly with a quiet look of horror.

"No… Nothing." Dean answered. Had he noticed?

"Sure" Cas whispered to himself, with a wide smile.

Cas had been looking forward to this all day. Professor Kettleburn had everyone starting observations on unicorns, and Cas had been paired with Dean.

When they reached where the class had gathered and everyone else had arrived, Kettleburn led them down through the usual trees and rocks until they came to the edges of a clearing.

All the boys had to stay here with binoculars and the girls could go up towards the white blurs in the distance.

Dean and Cas moved around the edge of the clearing and found their usual spot. It was behind a few rocks. Here they could seen everything, and wouldn't have to put up with the rest of the class.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked, after a few minutes of Cas looking through the binoculars.

Cas was leaning forward on a rock, resting his elbows on it, with the binoculars at his eyes.

"No" Cas replied, "can't see a thing"

Dean smiled and his eyes drifted down Cas' back. Cas wasn't really muscly, but he was lean. Dean eventually started looking at Cas' backside. He suddenly became aware of how loud his breathing was.

That's when Cas pushed up from the rock and stood.

"Something wrong?" asked Cas.

"No!" Dean said, maybe a little too quickly.

Cas smiled. "Well there's nothing to see. They're too far away. Let's just sit."

Dean nodded and they both sat next to each other against the rock. It was a warm day, and the shade was nice.

They sat in silence for a while. But it wasn't awkward. Nothing was ever awkward when Dean and Cas were together. Dean shuffled himself into a more comfortable position, and as he did he put his hand down on the spot where Cas' hand was. It was the same as last time e had touched it, cold, but soft.

Dean took his hand away and looked up at Cas quickly. Something must have given Dean away, because Cas smiled widely, and grabbed Dean hand with his, and wrapped his fingers around it.

Dean's heart started pounding. He never thought this would happen. They both closed their eyes and just felt.

Cas loved the feeling of Deans hand. It was warm and comforting. He didn't think his heart had gone this fast in his entire life. This meant something. It had to. Dean didn't pull away. That has to mean something.

Eventually, Professor Kettleburn called everyone back, and Dean and Cas just looked at each other. Dean gave a smile and gave Cas' hand a squeeze. Embracing the last few seconds.

As soon as their hand parted, Deans hand felt purposeless, and empty.

And Cas' felt cold, and needy.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Cas sat in the library together. They had been attempting to study for the last hour and a half, but they always found their way to normal conversation, and neither objected to this.

"C'mon," said Cas, "We have to be in our Common Rooms in a few minutes.

Dean sighed and dragged his copy of Magical Me over to the shelf, that was dedicated to Gilderoy Lockhart. Dean looked at the covers of Gilderoy smiling at him and gave another sigh.

Worst. Teacher. ever. He thought.

When he got back to Cas at the table, he threw his bag around one of his shoulders and smiled at Cas who was sliding into his own backpacks straps. They walked, mostly in silence, through the corridors. They reached the end of a corridor that led two ways. This is where they always parted.

"Well, see you tomorrow then" said Dean with a weak smile. He never liked leaving Cas.

That's when Cas leaned over and quickly pressed his lips against Dean's right cheek.

The breathe escaped from Dean's lips and he could feel heat rushing towards his face. His mouth hung open as he watched Cas half-skip down his corridor. Dean stared. Even after Cas left, he stared.

Had that really just happened to him? Did Cas actually like him? The way he liked Cas?

Dean started to feel dizzy and took in a deep breath when he realised he wasn't breathing. He gave a smile and a last glance over his should towards Cas' corridor before he trotted down his own.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dean entered the Common Room he saw the Quidditch team huddled around, probably talking tactics. There was a Quidditch game the next day, so that was expected.

Swarming around the huddled team was a small kid, trying to break through and see something. He held a big camera and was talking rather quickly.

Corey? Co-coleen? Dean thought, trying to remember the kids name.

He slid passed the ruckus and slothed his way up the stairs to his dormitory. His head still spun from the memories of Cas' lips on his cheek as he threw himself onto his bed. Apparently the room was empty, which just meant that he could just lie there and think of Cas without anyone disturbing him.

He slid his hands over the cheek that Cas had kissed and sighed.

"he's making me soft," Dean whispered to himself in mild amusement, but he was still entranced by his memories.

Through the memories of Cas' face, Dean could hear a mild tapping. Something tapping on glass.

Dean open his eyes and stared blankly at the window next to his bed. There was a miniature owl beaming at him through the window. Dean gave the owl a confused look then opened the window. The bird shot through the gap, before he could open it properly, circled his head once and planted a small piece of paper on his bed side table before landing next to it with a proud posture. Apparently it liked giving mail.

Dean walked to his bedside table, still with a confused expression and gave the owl a quick stroke before picking up the piece of paper.

He read;

Hello Dean,

This is Cas writing, and the owl's name is Glen. I hope he finds you. I just wanted to ask you about what happened in the corridortonight. About how I… well you know. Just, what did you think? And don't be afraid to say you didn't like it because that would be fine. Well not fine, but I would be okay with it. I'd just like to know. Please.

Cas.

Dean read it multiple times and even studied the handwriting. He just couldn't believe it. Cas could be so adorable sometimes.

With a light giggle, which Dean immediately regretted letting leave his mouth, he jumped towards his bag and tore out a quill, some ink, and a small piece of parchment.

He replied;

Hi Cas,

It is absolutely fine, what you did. More than that actually. I really liked it. And I really like you.

Quickly, Dean gave the parchment to Glen, and watched him fly off outside. Just as Glen cleared the window a thought struck Dean hard in the chest.

I just told Cas I liked him, he thought.

His heart began to quicken, and so did his breathing.

"Crap, crap, crap!" he muttered.

He looked at the window anxiously. Waiting. Cas might have sent something back.

"Please, please, please."

After a few minutes of Dean bouncing his leg, and not taking his eyes away from the window Dean saw a small dark shape. He threw his head out the window, steadying himself with his hands. He looked around and saw a large white owl flying in the opposite direction.

"Dammit" Dean cursed under his breath.

Just then a light mass landed on top of Deans' head and gave a high pitched squeak of happiness. Dean laughed and pulled his head back inside his dormitory. He picked up Glen and placed him on his bedside table with a scratch under the chin.

He took another small piece of paper from Glen's foot, unfolded it. This piece of paper had a small water stain near the bottom, and this confused Dean. It wasn't raining outside. It said;

I really like you too, Dean. You're always so nice to me. Thankyou. So you don't mind if I do things like that again? I understand if you don't want to in public, but all the same.

Dean gave an enormous sigh of relief after having read it for the third time. He had never been happier about something he didn't mean to say.

He once again scrambled and started jotting down his own note, whose handwriting was pitiful when put next to Cas'.

Cas of course I'd like you to do it again. And more, if you'd like. And I don't mind if we're in public or not.

He took a minute before continuing the next sentence.

I don't care what anyone thinks, I want to be with you.

He smiled at the sentence then continued, wanting to ask him

So, does this mean we're going out or something?

Hastily, Dean gave Glen the parchment and pushed him out the window. For the next few minutes, while he was waiting, he read over Cas' previous messages again, and again.

His heart was beating with eagerness this time, not anxiousness.

When Glen shot through the window, Dean gave a laugh and quickly retrieved the parchment. This time, Glen did not hang around to wait for a message back, he just shot out through the window again. Dean hoped he didn't have to send another message to Cas.

He unfolded it, and read;

You'll have to ask me out before we can say that we're going out.

Dean gave the biggest smile, he had all night and bundled together all the messages from Cas.

The door burst open and in came the other guys who slept in Dean's dormitory.

"What's that?!" asked a particularly rowdy one, pointing to the messages from Cas.

"Nothin'" Dean muttered in reply.

He drew the curtains around his bed and lied down in as much privacy as he could get. He held the letters to his heart and his smile just kept growing.

"He want me to ask him out," Dean mouthed to himself.

He stayed there for hours, awake and thinking. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

After a long day of classes and shy smiles to each other, Dean and Cas found themselves in the library as usual, ready to study.

They had taken their time, looked for the necessary potion books, and even opened them to the right page, but they never even attempted to start studying. Dean was much more interested in Cas, and finding out about every little detail.

"Favourite band and song?" Dean muttered, all the while, watching Cas' lips.

"Um….." stuttered Cas, squinting as he usually did, "Weird Sisters, and um…. This is the Night, maybe?"

"That's cool." replied Dean, already thinking of a new question, "Favourite play?"

"Ah, um, it's a bit cliché but Romeo and Juliet."

"I really like it when you do that."

"Do what?" asked Cas, almost excitedly.

"You-like, squint yours eyes when you think."

Cas' smile turned to a frown, and Deans' heart leapt. He knew he had said the wrong thing, though he couldn't see why.

"What? You don't like it?" Dean asked.

"I've just always been a bit self-conscious about it, that's all."

"Well you shouldn't be," Dean exhaled and reached out to take Cas' hand, "I Love it."

Cas could feel his heart beat jump and he inhaled sharply. He slowly turned and met eyes with Dean. He was smiling back at Cas. Cas gave Deans' hand a squeeze and a feeling of tingling, peace bubbled from his chest to the rest of his body.

Cas shut his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he noticed that Dean was closer than before. He was moving towards him slowly. When their faces were little more than 10cm apart, Dean shut his eyes, and move slightly faster towards Cas.

Dean's heart was racing. Pounding, almost bursting out of his chest. He edged closer and ever closer, then her heard an oddly familiar flutter, and an unusual breeze hit his face.

He opened his eyes and saw only the library. Cas was gone.

"Cas! What the…"

Deans heart was pounding even louder now, but not for the same reason. Cas' bag was gone, but his book was still open, and there was still a wet quill sitting on some parchment.

Dean searched the library and surrounding corridors until dark, but never found Cas.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean entered the Charms classroom, clutching his bag to his chest and looking around hopefully, but he was nowhere to be seen. With a resigned motivation, Dean took his usual seat and unpacked his bag.

During the lesson, Dean had an even harder time than usual listening to Flitwick. Often he glanced back, but there was never anyone there.

_Why would Cas do that?_, thought Dean, for the five-hundredth time,_ without even a word. Not even with Glen._

Dean fought back his tears and stared at his textbook. What was once a complicated diagram of how to flourish your wand, was now swirling through Dean's mind, creating shapes of Cas, and of miniature owls and perfect handwriting. And that noise. That flutter.

"What was that noise?" Dean whispered to himself.

"What was that Mister Wincester?!" asked Flitwick, whose hat was the only thing visible over Deans' desk.

"N-nothing, sir"

"Mmmm, I thought not. Back to work!"

Dean managed to get through the remainder of the lesson, semi-listening.

After Dean had finished his day, he left for the library, as usual.

He arrived, unpacked his bag and sat in front of his textbooks, but just couldn't bring himself to open them. This had been Deans' last chance to see Cas. To ask him 'why?'.

He rested his head on his folded arms on the desk, and finally let the few tears out, though he tried desperately not to sob. He didn't want to make a scene.

"Dean" a familiar voice sounded behind him.

His heart leapt and he spun around hopefully, without even wiping his tears.

It was Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, "What do you want?"

"… Oh, sorry" said Sam, obviously confused. He had never seen his brother in tears before, "I'll come back later."

Just as Sam turned away, Dean stopped him. ""What do you want?" said Dean, his disappointment now a mild anger.

"Ummmm…"

"Well? Spit it out!"

Sam looked very uncomfortable, "I was, um, wondering if you could… help me."

"Help you?" Dean asked, softer.

"With my potions work. I am behind and Snape doesn't like me."

Dean rubbed his temples and pushed Cas from his mind, then gave a laugh. "Ha! He doesn't like anyone Sammy. Not unless you're Slytherin.". Sam still looked at Dean cautiously. "C'mon, I'll help you" said Dean, convincing his brother.

Sam obliged and sat next to Dean, where Cas usually sat.

Dean found it easy to help with Sam's 2nd year work, which was a relief from his usual work load. And it was nice to talk to Sammy. Apparently Sam had made friends with some famous kid. Growing up in an all-muggle family, meant they didn't know many famous wizards, but even so, the name "Harry" sounded familiar. Sam had also found a girl he liked, which was nice for Dean to hear. This made Dean think of what Sam would think of his crush on the boy, Castiel, then he remembered, that he didn't care.

As time went by, the atmosphere got more relaxed. Dean looked at his watch as closed Sam's book.

"C'mon, Sammy. Gotta be in the Common Room in half an hour."

Dean grabbed his unopened text book and walked it back to its shelf, and as he walked out to meet Sam, packing his bag, he heard it again. The flutter.

He spun around and sure enough, Cas was there, where Dean was just standing, staring at Dean. Dean slowly turned around again.

"Ah, go up to the Common Room without me Sammy, I still have some things I need to do".

Sam frowned and looked suspiciously at Dean.

"Okay," he replied, swinging his bag onto his should, "See you later!"

Sam gave a half smile and left. As soon as Sam was out of sight, Dean spun around and glared at Castiel, his heart racing.

"You've got some explaining to do."


End file.
